Meant To Be
by sellthelie
Summary: Short stories featuring Harry and Cho.
1. What's This?

I claimed Cho/Harry as a pairing at a community over at livejournal, and instead of posting _50_ stories individually, I'm going to put them all in one batch. If you like one, or a couple, please review, I adore them!


	2. Let It Go

**Title:** Let It Go  
**Summary:** What's done is done.  
**Rating:** Any Age  
**Prompt:** Weather

-

Harry could see the clouds looming over the horizon, coming closer by the second. He would have to move soon if he wanted to make it back to the castle before the storm came, but he was mesmerised, the dark grey, almost black of the clouds, seeming to spread as far as his eyes could see, moving closer with every passing moment. He couldn't bring himself to leave the owlery, even though he knew he would be stuck here when the storm came, Harry didn't want to return to the school at the moment.

Things were changing, at a rate so rapid that it was scaring him. His tight group of friends, with Ron and Hermione was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Ron could see nothing wrong with what he was doing, as far as he was concerned it was Hermione's own fault that he was with Lavender. Ron hadn't said this, but Harry knew that was what he was thinking. And Hermione, well she just pretended that Ron wasn't there most of the time, especially when they were all in the same room. Harry just wanted it to go back to the way it was.

Then there was the thing that happened whenever Ginny was around, the clenching in his stomach, the rapid heart-rate, and the fact that all noise seemed to fade away, and all he could hear was her. Harry had never felt this way before, unless you count Cho. The only other girl he had ever fancied. He still couldn't quite understand how that had all gone belly up, but it had, and it was done. Nothing could be done to change it.

Sometimes he wondered what could be done to change it, make it all back again, maybe if he had a chance to change it, fix it all, would he? Did he really want to be with Cho? For some time there it was all he could think about, then she said she had a date to the ball, and it seemed all over. Cho had Cedric, what would she want with little Harry? Then Cedric was gone, and they got closer, it seemed that this was _his_ time, his chance with Cho. And then it turned sour, misunderstandings and their own foolish tempers had come between them.

Time to let it go. Harry knew what was done was done, she had moved on, he had moved on somewhat.

Time for a new beginning.

-

Reviews are ♥'d!


	3. Choices

**Title:** Choices  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** She had made her choice.  
**Prompt:** Waltz

**Choices**

It was a magical night, the Great Hall had been transformed, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was here with one of the most handsome boys in school, a Champion. How many girls would love to be here in her place? She wasn't blind, she had seen girls whispering behind her back, they were jealous. Rightly so too, Cedric was one of the most sought after boys in the school, before and after his name flew out of the Goblet.

But why did she feel so wretched? She was here with someone who any other girl would love to be with, but she felt awful. The reason was dancing rather poorly so close to them, Cho couldn't make Harry not watch her, every turn that her and Cedric made as they waltzed around the floor, she could see his eyes on her. As a result she could also see him stepping on his partners feet constantly.

It wasn't fair, she wasn't that type of girl. The kind that could have two boys on her arms, going between them. It wasn't like either of them would go for that in any case. Cho had to make a choice, and it seemed tonight she had taken a step towards making it.

Cedric had asked her to the Ball not long after it was announced, and she was flattered beyond comprehension. There hadn't been a lot spoken between them before, they had met on the Quidditch field in matches between their houses. Other than a few random meetings in the library, that was it. It had come clear out of the blue, her friends had been right there, and the pressure to say yes had been immense. So she had.

Then Harry had asked her, she wanted to say yes, she really did. He looked so sad when she told him that she was going with someone else. She could have ran to Cedric and told him that she couldn't go with him, Cedric seemed like a nice boy, he'd understand if she changed their plans. It wasn't like he couldn't have found a willing partner. To be honest she had thought about it the whole walk back to the Castle. It would be so easy to go and tell Harry that she would, and she really did want to. Cedric had asked first though, and it wouldn't be fair to cancel on him at this last minute.

So it seemed she had made her choice, it wasn't like either one would be a bad one. Time would tell if it was the right one.

-

Once again, I love reviews! ;)


	4. A Moment Like This

**Title:** A Moment Like This  
**Rating:** Any Age  
**Summary:** This is what she'd been waiting for.  
**Prompt:** Heart

**A Moment Like This**

It was all worth it she learned. All the heartache, the pain, and the joy. It had all been moving towards this moment, this one perfect moment, and she couldn't be happier that it was finally here.

It hadn't been easy for them, far from it. Anything and everything seemed to blow into their path, determined to pull them apart. When she left Hogwarts she thought this would never happen, they had had their chance, and it had blown away in the wind. She was wrong, and she'd never been happier to be wrong.

A chance meeting in a pub in Muggle London, and it had started all over again. Much to her surprise Harry hadn't married Ginny, and they didn't have a whole lot of kids with messy red hair. Seems Harry's relationships, much like her own had a nasty habit of falling apart.

They took it slow, it had been nearly three years since she had seem him last. There was a lot of catching up that had to be done, and she liked it. It gave her an opportunity to get to know him again, and this was a different Harry. A mature, had his head screwed on right kind of Harry, and it didn't hurt matters that he had become very good looking in the time gone by.

After a short amount of time it was perfect, the things that had drawn her to Harry in the first place, and him to her, had still been there, everything fell into place. It was as if this was how it was supposed to be all along, so many times over the past couple of years she had hit herself for letting things get between them to begin with. She knew however that if it hadn't Harry and herself wouldn't be the people that they were now, and this wouldn't be the same.

Cho know knew that Harry was the one for her, the only one for her, and if what was about to happen was any indication, he felt the same way.

They had gone out to dinner, to one of their favourite places. Now she was sitting on the couch in his flat watching him pace a little, straighten somethings un-necessarily, then ask her again if she'd like a cup of tea.

"No Harry," she smiled. "Come sit down," she patted the spot next to her.

He sat down next to her, she could feel his leg shaking, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Harry, stop it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, every things fine, perfect, it couldn't be better."

"Then calm down."

"Yeah, sure."

"What's going on?"

"Uh," he looked at her finally, and he gave her a smile, "I'll be right back."

Her heart started racing as she watched him practically run to his bedroom, this was it, it was finally happening. She was sure of it. Harry came back with a very nervous smile on his face, as he sat down next to her.

"God," he muttered, "I don't know how to do this."

"Yes," she whispered.

"What?" He said.

"If it's what I think it is then yes, if it isn't then I've made a very big fool out of myself," she said, putting her head in her hands, anything not to look at Harry.

"I think it's the former," he said quietly, taking her hand away from her head, pulling something out of his pocket.

"It is?"

"Yes," he laughed.

She looked at him then, watching him slip a ring onto her finger, "It's beautiful. I love you Harry."

"I love you too," he said before kissing her.

-


	5. Forget

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Prompt: Name**

**Forget **

**1/1**

**-**

She knew now that every horrible thing that had been said about her was true. Here she had a wonderful man, a truly brilliant partner, and she couldn't stop wishing that he was someone else. She didn't deserve him, she should let him go and let someone else have him, but she didn't want to be alone. Sooner or later, she'd accept the fact that he wasn't the one she wanted, and then she would appreciate him for who he was.

That day would come, till then she would continue to torture herself. Imagining green eyes, and scruffy hair. Pretending that she was holding him, running her hands over him, that it was his name that she was calling out into the night.

Every morning she woke up and told herself, that today would be the day she would forget all about him. He had moved on long ago, it was about time that she did as well, and she would. Hopefully.

-


End file.
